


Fred X Reader- A Muggle Gift

by Jilrac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fiddler on the roof reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilrac/pseuds/Jilrac
Summary: hello, can I request a imagine for Fred Weasley where you’re sneaking out with him for a cute date? (cringy I know) I’m a Hufflepuff btw(don’t know if it matters but) thank u, love!————A/N: Thank you for the request! This request was so cute. I hope you don’t mind, but for convenience, I made the reader a Gryffindor. I also kind of got inspired by ‘Now I Have Everything’ from Fiddler on the Roof. I really hope you enjoy!Want to request something? Go HEREFrom my Tumblr https://writefanficssometimes.tumblr.com/post/174254653765/fred-x-reader-a-muggle-gift





	Fred X Reader- A Muggle Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request something? Go HERE
> 
>  
> 
> From my Tumblr https://writefanficssometimes.tumblr.com/post/174254653765/fred-x-reader-a-muggle-gift

————–

The commotion in the Common Room slowly began to calm as time ticked on. My potions essay still sat in front of me, unfinished. I’d tried multiple times to try and get it started, but every idea seemed to sputter out.

I sigh and flop back into the plush chair. It’s just me, the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, and a few first years, left at this point. The older boys catch my attention, especially the one in the middle, Fred. His body turned in my direction as the others face away. Our eyes meet for a minute, a common occurrence nowadays. I smile at him, and he does the same in return.

“Fred, she’s your girlfriend, for Merlin’s sake, you don’t have to act like she doesn’t know you like her.” I let out a small snort. Lee rolls his eyes at the brotherly banter.

“He does have a point, Fred.” He doesn’t respond but instead pulls a piece of parchment off the table and scribbles something on it before folding it into an airplane. He winks in my direction and gives the paper plane a good toss. It glides its way on top of my unfinished essay. I pick it up and open it. Fred’s familiar handwriting sprawled across it.

‘Meet me back here at midnight. Oh, and bring a blanket.’ I send him a confused look but turn the parchment around.

'Alright. Although I would like to know what we’re doing.’ I fold the paper back up and launch it towards him. He catches it and nonchalantly opens it. He looks at me, raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. I pack my parchment, quill, and ink back into my bag. I send Fred a final look and make my way up to my dorm.

The clock finally struck midnight. I grab the folded blanket and jacket sitting on my bed. I make my way down the dormitory stairs to meet Fred. He’s standing near the fireplace, his wand and a basket in hand. Sensing my presence, he turns.

“Ready, Love?” He saunters towards me and offers his arm to me. I take it.

“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing?” We make our way towards the portrait. He pulls a folded piece of paper from the basket.

“Nope.” He sends me a cheeky grin. He stops for a second and pulls out his wand. He straightens his shoulders. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” He taps his wand against the parchment; writing and symbols appear across it. Fred looks down at me; he seems proud like he just did the most baffling spell in history. What a show-off.

We push past the portrait and make our way into the hall. It’s dark and cold, but familiar. Fred and I have a habit of sneaking out for late night dates. He’s never taken me to the same spot, something new every time. Last time went down to the greenhouse and played board games, simple but cute. Sometimes he gives me hints, like with the greenhouse, he drew leaves all over the note he left. Poorly I might add.

Fred pulls me behind a statue and puts his hand over my mouth. A set of footsteps echo through the stone hallway. The light of the wizard’s wand casting shadows over the paintings. A figure in faded robes continues down the hall, Professor Lupin. I can feel Fred relax slightly seeing who it was. Lupin turns the corner and disappears. We wait a moment before peeking around the towering statue. We creep our way back into the hall and set off towards our destination. We both let out a small laugh at the thought of getting caught.

Fred and I exit through an arch and make our way towards a line of trees. Fred stops and turns to me.

“Stay here, don’t peek.” He brown eyes shine in the moonlight. I feel suspicious, just a little.

“Alright?” I turn my back to him and glance around.

A few minutes pass, and I feel arms wrap around my torso. Fred’s large hands cover my eyes as he turns me around. He escorts me through a line of trees, the branches brushing against me. He stops and uncovers my eyes. My (e/c) eyes widen and light up.

“Oh, Fred! It’s beautiful.” I turn to him. He has a soft look on his face. His eyes shine, a smile on his face and a beautiful glow illuminates his face. Candles float and line a small portion of the shore of the black lake. A blanket lays on the ground a basket sits on top surrounded by food. Chocolate frogs, Apple and red currant tarts, caramel cobwebs, and other sweets lie on the blanket.

I wrap my arms around his frame. Afterward, I rush over to the display and plop down. I look over to Fred expectantly and pat the spot beside me. He takes his place.

“Do you like it, Carli?” He’s digging through the basket.

“Of course! You couldn’t tell?” I pop a jelly skull into my mouth as I finish. He smiles and briefly looks back at me, before continuing to dig. “What’re you looking for?” I scoot closer to him. He pulls the basket away from me.

“You’ll see.” He lets out a chuckle. I scoot even closer. He does the same as before. I poke at his sides; he sends a playful glare.

“Come on, Fred, tell me,” I whine and tug on his sleeve. I playfully cross my arms and move to the other side of the blanket. Rustling sounds continue for a few moments.

“Found it!” I immediately turn around to peek at what he might have. He was too quick, whatever it was he’d stashed it away in his pocket. I gave up and returned to my previous spot beside the ginger. I pick up a piece of crystallized pineapple and signal for Fred to open his mouth. He laughs and complies. I launch and make it in.

“Yeah!” I do a mini fist pump. Fred lets out a hearty laugh. I stop and giggle. “So, how’s your potions essay coming?” I pick at the thread of the blanket.

“Oh, it’s sure coming.” The sarcasm laces his voice. I look back at him and cock a brow.

“Have you even started?” No response. “Fred Weasley! It’s a 5-foot essay! It’s due Tuesday!” He smiles and shrugs. He moves closer and pulls me to his side.

“You know you love me, Carli.” I send him a side-eyed look. His smile made my frown dissolve.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” I lean towards him and kiss him. I hear the rustle of clothes; I figure he’s just moving closer. He takes my hands and slips something around my neck. We pull away. I feel the chain around my neck something round hung from it.

“What’s this?” I hold the pendant in my hand; there’s no middle. I gaze into Fred’s eyes; confusion etched into my face. His eyes light up.

“It’s a promise ring. They’re a muggle thing.” His smile widens.

“What does it mean?” I’ve never heard of one of these.

“Well, muggles give them to their significant others to show commitment. To say they love you,” Fred begins to play with the silver ring. It’s simple looking, just a silver band. “Look at the inside.” Engraved around the ring was the phrase 'I know what everything’s for.’ Fred slipped a similar ring off of his right hand. He offered it to me, I took it, and read the engraving. 'Besides having everything.’

“Is this from that one muggle show we watched? Oh, what was it?” There was a beat.

“Fiddler on the Roof,” He beat me to it. “I remembered how much you liked it and that you teared up during that scene.” He took the ring back and put it on. I take his hands.

“Thank you, Fred. It means the world to me,” I place a chaste kiss on his lips. I start to hum. “That was one of the best days of my life.”

“Me too. It was the day you said yes to being my girlfriend. We had floo powder all over us.” We share a laugh. I move to rest my head on his broad shoulder.

“I had everything."He pauses for a second. "Then I gained a little bit more.” I move off his shoulder and jokingly hit his shoulder.

“That was terrible, Fred. I expect better from you.”

“But you still love me.”

“Yes, Fred, I love you. And everything is right at hand.”


End file.
